


Ash & Blood

by RedFox13



Category: Bloodborne
Genre: Funny, Love, M/M, Romance, Sex, Shyness, Trash for your dark soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 22:28:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19343935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFox13/pseuds/RedFox13
Summary: Djura and Edwin become close during their time in old Yharnam.





	1. Chapter 1

It had been years since Old Yharnam was burned to the ground. The ruined city was charred and still smoldering after all that time. Two hunters, and the last human residents called this place home. Djura stood quietly by his gatling gun and surveyed the courtyard and the moonlit horizon before him. Down below his friend Edwin paced the length of the courtyard, his rhythmic footsteps echoing loudly.

Djura sighed as he leaned against his gun, he watched Edwin with a smile as he made his rounds. He couldn't help it, over the years he had developed strong feelings for him. Djura found his green, starry eyes irresistible, he had an enchanting singing voice, and a lively personality. That smile slowly turned sad as he looked on. His feelings for him were a closely guarded secret, in a traditional city like Yharnam, that kind of love was frowned upon. "Not like he feels the same" he muttered dejectedly.

 

Edwin was thankful for the hood obscuring his face. As he strolled towards the tower he would steal brief glances up at Djura. He had been his friend for years, and he too had strong feelings for his only companion. He admired his kind and considerate nature, and it warmed his heart to see how devoted he was to protecting the beastly citizens of Old Yharnam. Most would think of Djura as dirty, disheveled, and insane. But Edwin found his worn, rugged look appealing. He smiled to himself at the thought, but in the back of his mind a little voice said, "He only sees you as a friend."  
Giving a sad sigh Edwin idly kicked a rock with his boot as he turned away from the tower. He couldn't deny it, he was head over heels for Djura. And both would've taken their secrets to the grave were it not for a happy accident.

A week later Edwin found himself alone in the old tower. He was doing some much needed cleaning as Djura was in Central Yharnam getting food and medicine. They shared the old administration building that was their home. The first floor was converted to a workshop and forge, the second had a kitchen, living room, and dining room. Down the hall from the living room was a bathroom. The top floor was mostly storage with two bedrooms across from each other where they slept. An ornate iron spiral staircase led between the floors up to a room behind the clock face. Here they took turns on lookout with a piercing rifle when the weather was too extreme to sit on top of the tower. A wooden ladder led to the hatch on top.

Edwin was sweeping the floors in the workshop, and the clouds of dust were making him sneeze repeatedly. As he neared a roll top desk in the corner he bumped it, sending a stack of books falling to the floor. On top a dark, worn leather journal had fallen open, it's pages were covered with writing.  
Thinking it was just an old notebook of weapon modifications by his friend he picked it up and thumbed through it.

As Edwin read a smile slowly came across his face followed by a tear he swiftly brushed away. He was reading a touchingly beautiful confession of love that Djura had written. This smile was replaced by a look of shock as he reached the end. Djura was confessing his love...for him?!! He re-read it again, it was no mistake. Flipping to the inside cover a twinge of guilt hit him, this was Djura's diary he had lost some time back. "Oh Fuck!!! Fuck,shit,fuck!!!" He exclaimed guilt turning to panic. Frantically straightening the books he hid the journal back in the pile. Djura would be furious if he found out he had read it.

He was overcome with anxiety, guilt, and strangely joy as he continued to clean house. He was happy that Djura loved him, but nervous about how to tell him he felt the same. The place was spotless and he was exhausted by the time he finished cleaning. He kicked back on the living room couch for a brief cat nap. Sometime later he was awakened by a familiar voice, "Well, well. Looks like someone's been busy. This place actually looks like someone lives here." Edwin sat up and rubbed his eyes.

Djura was standing in the doorway holding two large canvas bags. "Mind giving me a hand with these?" He asked. Edwin jumped up and grabbed one of the bags from him, he took care to avoid his gaze as he carried the bag to the kitchen. That's odd. No greeting, and he's acting nervous. Something must be on his mind, Djura thought. He didn't pay it much thought as he unloaded the other bags contents. When he finished he put on some coffee and went up top to check the weather.

The coffee was ready by the time Edwin finished with his bag. He poured two cups and carefully carried them up top. Djura was sitting on the ground watching the sky. He thanked Edwin with a smile as he accepted his cup. As Edwin sat next to him and sipped his drink he got lost in his thoughts. Leaning back with his left hand he set it on what he thought was the ground, until he saw Djura stiffen up slightly. Looking over he saw he had placed his hand on Djura's. "I'm sorry." He quickly said as he pulled his hand away. "No, that's alright. No harm done." Djura replied with a smile. Making up an excuse Edwin quickly went back downstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Djura lay wide awake in his bed, the sound of falling rain outside wasn't what was keeping him up. He played over the memory in his head, he had been watching a few storm clouds roll in as he felt Edwin put his hand on his. He got goosebumps and his heart skipped a beat. What are the odds of that? He thought. But it'll never happen again....will it? He sighed as he rolled over and tried to sleep.

Edwin lay awake listening to the rain. He couldn't sleep, in his mind he kept going over what he read in Djura's diary. He wanted so badly to tell him how he felt, but he didn't think he could, he didn't know how. As a bolt of lightning flashed outside an idea came to him. He had found out by accident, so why not allow him to find out the same way?

Quietly climbing out of bed he crept over to the small table in the corner of his room. He found some stationary and a pencil, lighting a lantern he sat down and begun to write. He sometimes wrote his own thoughts on scraps of paper when he filled his journals up, he made it out to look like such an entry. When he was satisfied with what he wrote he left the paper partly tucked inside an old training manual like a bookmark. Going back to bed he slept for a while until it was time for him to get ready for his nightly patrol.

When it was time to get up the early evening sun was shining through his window. He dressed in his hunter garb and grabbed the manual off his table. Djura was fixing a light meal in the kitchen, taking advantage of his back being turned he stuck the manual on the couch next to Djura's stake-driver. Edwin ate quickly and fetched his weapons, and double checked to make sure he had all he needed. He pulled up his hood and made his way to the courtyard.

Djura had returned to the living room to get his weapon when he noticed the misplaced book. Eyeing the paper sticking out with curiosity Djura picked it up and tucked it in his pocket. He would read it later. Climbing up the stairs, then a ladder, he manned his post by the gun. The partly cloudy sky was clearing, and the sun would be down in a few hours.

As his watch wore on and the light faded Djura leaned on his gun with boredom. Remembering the paper in his pocket he took it out and unfolded it. It won't hurt to take my eye off of things for a moment, he thought. As he started to read he felt his chest tighten and his throat go dry. He couldn't believe it, he almost thought he was dreaming. There on the paper in Edwin's flowing hand was a sincere and heartfelt love letter...about him?!!

As Edwin walked towards the tower he saw Djura's gaze was fixed on something in his hand. His heart started pounding when he recognized his letter from earlier. The beastly patients seemed to pick up on his nervousness, and they started eyeing him like a snack. He decided it was time to get inside after a few started to lunge at him, drooling, and clearly hungry. One of the beats clawed his arm as he sprinted through the door, slamming and bolting it behind him.

Djura had rushed downstairs grabbing a towel, bandages, and a blood vial along the way. He saw the whole scene unfold and wasted no time getting to his friend's side. Edwin was sitting against the door clutching his forearm. As Djura knelt at his side he examined the wound. It bled but it was only a shallow enough that it wouldn't need bandages. Applying pressure with a towel with one hand he handed Edwin the vial with the other. "I don't know why they attacked me, maybe they were hungry?" Edwin said apologetically as Djura held his arm. "Well, try to be more careful, I couldn't stand the thought of losing you!" Djura scolded. Edwin looked up at Djura, his face had a concerned look, but in his one eye he swore he saw a look of longing.

Edwin felt his face get hot as he realized he was staring. He looked back at his arm, the blood vial had healed it. Djura removed the towel and stood. He walked away to go wash the blood off his hands. Edwin stood and left to do a quick patch job on his sleeve. Returning to duty Edwin finished his patrol, after hearing and seeing how Djura reacted he decided he was going to tell him how he felt directly.


	3. Chapter 3

Things didn't quite go as planned. Djura and Edwin each knew how the other felt and had begun sheepishly avoiding each other. Edwin cooked a nice meal for them one night, the food was great but the agonizing silence for the duration of the meal was frustrating. Afterwards he caught Djura staring at him while he was putting on his hunter gear. To be fair he had left his door open thinking he was already up top.

It was nearly midnight and Edwin was half way through his patrol. As he walked he thought of a way to get Djura to talk to him. Remembering the journal Edwin got an idea, spying Djura up on the tower he began to sing a slow, haunting, melody in his native language. As he sung even the beasts stopped to listen.

Djura was entranced at the sad song Edwin was singing. He had been thinking of how to talk with him for a while. He was mad at himself because his nerves kept getting to him, especially after finding the letter. Edwin's serenades became nightly as Djura became more frustrated with himself. Fortunately for them the weather wasn't on their side, and this gave Djura his chance.

A week later a massive storm struck Yharnam, the rain poured down, the wind howled, and thunder crashed. Edwin was down in the workshop casting bullet casings for the gatling. Djura sat in his room at a small table thinking of what to say. He needed something for his nerves first, but he didn't have any vodka or other spirit except....a blood cocktail? He eyed the reddish liquid in the unopened bottle on a dusty, cluttered shelf. "It wouldn't hurt, but I can only have just a little." Djura said to himself as he went to grab the bottle.

Edwin was waiting for his third batch of casings to cool and was heating another ingot in the crucible. He had discarded his shirt and coat on a nearby chair, not wanting to spill molten metal on them. He thought he heard Djura coming down the stairs. He kept his eyes on the forge until he felt the hairs on his neck stand up. Someone was behind him.

He barely had time to react before he felt a rough hand on his shoulder. He was spun around and shoved against the wall next to the forge. Djura grabbed him by his wrists and held them over his head, he had forgotten how strong the older hunter was. With one hand he had him pinned, the other he grabbed Edwin's chin. Edwin was in shock as Djura leaned in close, he had the intoxicating scent of blood on his breath and the pupil of his eye was blown wide. If it wasn't for the devilish smile on his face, Edwin would've thought he was about to die.

He mind was sent reeling as Djura gave him the most passionate kiss he'd ever had. When he pulled away to breathe he tried to speak, but his words came out as utter gibberish. As the realization of what he done finally registered in his mind, Djura backed away slowly with a look of shock and shame on his face. He hadn't meant to do that, he had acted on impulse. "I-I-I'm sorry Edwin! I-I didn't. I don't know why I did that!! I'm sorry." Djura sputtered as he quickly bolted back to his room.

 

Edwin stood there for a moment still processing everything. Finally gathering his wits he went upstairs to Djura's room. As he neared the door he heard him cursing himself. "You damn moron!! You were only suppose to talk to him!! What the hell came over me?!!! He's going to think I'm some sort of lecherous pervert!!"

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his door. He hesitantly approached and opened it slowly. "Edwin I'm sorry, please forgive-" Djura said but was cut short. Edwin gently grabbed him by his hair with one hand and the other he placed on the small of his back. He held Djura close and returned his kiss just as passionately.

"Don't be sorry. You've no idea how long I've wanted to do that." Edwin whispered into his ear as he let go of him. Djura felt a chill go down his spine as Edwin leaned in again and kissed him on the cheek. Edwin walked away smiling leaving Djura in a daze. The following morning the rain had stopped and the two hunters were sitting on the top of the tower drinking coffee. They had a serious heart to heart conversation as they sipped their drinks. They came to an agreement to be more open with each other.

 

As time went on they grew closer, they held hands when they had their morning coffee on the roof. They would kiss each other farewell before each patrol. Edwin would sing to Djura from down in the courtyard, and the other would cheer him on. Djura would kiss Edwin's hand playfully or put his arm around him when they shared the couch in the living room. Their happy relationship was almost tragically cut short when a hunter of the dream came trespassing. But thankfully they were only there for a chalice and after promising to spare the beasts of old Yharnam, they never returned.


	4. Chapter 4

Djura stood on the top of the tower watching the sunrise. It had been a very long night, and he was exhausted. Once Edwin was safely inside he climbed down the ladder, he went and took a bath then went straight to bed. But he didn't sleep for long, a few hours later he was awakened by crying then a scream from the other room.

Quickly jumping out of bed Djura rushed across the hall and into Edwin's room. He was sitting straight up, pale as a sheet. His eyes were wide and tears streamed down his cheeks. Djura had seen this before, Edwin had a nightmare, and he didn't dare ask about what. He moved to sit on the bed and gently grabbed his hand. "Are you alright?" He asked quietly. "I-I don't know...I think so?" Edwin replied in confusion. "Ok, just let me know if you need anything." Djura said with a yawn as he started to stand. 

As he turned around to walk away Edwin reached out and grabbed him by his arm. "Please...please stay with me...I'm scared." Edwin said in a timid whisper. It broke Djura's heart to see him like this, so without a second thought he climbed into bed next to him. He held him close with one arm and ran the other through his hair idly. Gradually Edwin stopped shaking and his breathing slowed, before nodding off himself Djura kissed him on the forehead.

Before long the found themselves taking turns sleeping next to the other. Djura loved the feeling of having Edwin so close to him, and thought he looked rather cute while he slept. Edwin loved being cuddled as he drifted off and slept peacefully with Djura next to him.

On a cold afternoon Djura was working on something at the workshop desk. Edwin came up behind him and put his arms around him. "What are you doing?" He asked curiously. "It's a secret, you'll see." He replied. "Well, I've got you a surprise." Edwin said as he pulled out a small bottle of vodka from his coat pocket. "You know me too well." Djura laughed and continued, "Let's have a drink!"

Those drinks got them both feeling very good. And before long they were having a very heated make out session in the living room. Djura suggested they try something new. Edwin agreed and he was led up to his room. Djura and Edwin continued kissing for a while. Edwin started getting excited when Djura took off his shirt, and even more when he removed his boots.

Edwin followed suit and before long he found himself laying on the bed with Djura on top of him. Just as he was reaching to undo Edwin's belt, he grabbed his wrist. "It's probably a bad time to admit this....but I've never done this before." Edwin said anxiously. "Never? Not even with a woman??" Djura replied in surprise. Edwin shook his head. "Oh, you poor bastard! You've no idea what you've been missing." Djura said sadly. Then in a mischievous tone he added, "But not to worry, I'll make sure your first time is the most memorable."

A few hours and several orgasms later Djura and Edwin were cleaning themselves up. Djura had been nothing but a gentleman, asking if he was comfortable, treating him with as much care as a cleric handling a holy relic. Edwin was in a happy daze. That was incredible, he thought to himself. They had explored every inch of each other with as much passion and curiosity as an adventurer discovering a new land. The next day Edwin went to town for supplies and Djura used the time to finish his project. He slipped it into his coat pocket and set to work on some prep work for supper. 

When he finished that he took a few blankets and put them on the roof. If his almanac was correct there would be a meteor shower that night. He acted like business as usual when Edwin returned. They greeted with a kiss and unloaded supplies, after a nap they had supper. Djura snuck up top and spread the blankets out while Edwin washed dishes. Then he led Edwin up to the roof just after dark. As they lay down watching the sky brilliant streaks of light arced across.

Seeing his chance Djura sat up and reached into his coat pocket. Edwin watched him curiously. Turning to face him Djura spoke, "Edwin, you and I both know this is a very fucked up world we live in. Time is such a fleeting thing, and lives are cut short all too quickly. I want you to know that I love you very much, and have cherished the time I've had with you." Edwin started blushing and Djura cleared his throat before continuing, "I've no right to ask, and wouldn't be hurt if you said no. I don't know how much longer either of us have left." Then he held out the ring to Edwin. It was a simple band, and by the swirls in it Edwin could tell it used to be an old Powder Keg badge. "Will you be willing to share what's left of that time with me?"

"Yes....yes I would. I love you Djura." Edwin happily exclaimed. After a brief kiss Djura put the ring on Edwin's finger. The stars twinkled brightly that night, but they dulled in comparison to the stars in each others eyes.


End file.
